You turned him into a cat!
by Kimmiko16
Summary: COMPLETE! Akasha and Kimmiko have just moved to Japan. Gothic Kimmiko and follow the rules Akasha become fast friends. But what happend when the girls have to take a sick Kyo home and his secret is revealed? Kyo X OC Haru X OC
1. Chapter 1

From behind silver rimmed glasses Fuyutsuki Akasha looked around her surroundings with annoyed grey eyes and blew her black hair out of her eyes. The hordes of teenagers pouring into the dull stone colored building was just enough to depress anybody on a good day, but when your day -or week- was already bad the depression seemed to simply seep into one's bones and make you miserable. For Akasha it had started when she had been up rooted from her home of Poland and brought against her will to Japan. It had happened without notice, one day life was how it had always been, the next her parents had told her they were moving to a new country.

"Ouch." Akasha looked up from her brooding her mouth almost dropping open in shock. Standing in front of her was a girl a bit taller than her five foot five inches, dressed head to toe in black, multiple earrings dangled from her ears. Around her neck was a metal chocker with looping chains and a cross that swung freely, her blond hair was tied loosely back and she looked down at Akasha from behind black framed glasses her black lips frowning slightly. She contrasted oddly with Akasha's perfect uniform and faint natural make-up.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The gothic girl admitted sheepishly with a small smile at Akasha, Akasha gave her a small smile in return and shook her head.

"It's ok; I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the sidewalk." Looking from the crowds of teens with uniforms to the girl in front of her. "Are you new here also?"

"Yeah, I just moved from the states, I'm Kimberly or just Kimmiko now."

"Poland! And I'm Akasha." Both girls looked up as the bell rang sharply alerting the students to get to their classes. They both walked into the depressing building taking out separate sheets of paper and scanning them. "I guess I'll see you around." Akasha said with a hopeful smile. Kimmiko looked discreetly at Akasha's paper and grinned.

"Nope," Akasha's smile disappeared making Kimmiko feel bad. "That's 'cause we have the same class." Kimmiko pointed out not liking the frown that was turned up at her. When the words registered with Akasha she smiled widely again. And followed Kimmiko as she walked down the hallways and to the first class of the day. They both entered the class most of the heads turning to inspect the new comers. Quite a few openly scoffed at Kimmiko's appearance as Akasha did her best to go unnoticed next to her. Kimmiko talked to the teacher briefly before he turned to address the class.

"Everyone these are our two new students. Girls please say something about yourselves." The teacher nodded and Kimmiko stepped forward with some hesitation.

"I'm Kimmiko, I'm from America and it's such a pleasure to be here." Kimmiko rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm that went unnoticed, stepping back she gave Akasha a small nudge forward.

"Umm, I'm Akasha and I'm from Poland." Akasha stepped back next to Kimmiko and the teacher once again stepped forward.

"Uhh, that was great girls. Very... informative." The teacher's eyes roamed the class room and stopped at two students. "Sohma Kyo and Sohma Hatsaharu!" Both boys looked up at the teacher as if they had just realized he was there, Kyo looked Akasha up with concealed interest taking in her nervous stance, he thought she was pretty standing there and promptly cursed himself for his thoughts. Haru raised an eyebrow at Kimmiko's indifferent stature; her dress was something he admired especially in a uniformed school. "I'd give you two detentions, but I know it would no good. Instead you get to escort these two girls around school for the week!" Kyo looked annoyed and almost angry, Haru only shrugged his indifference.

"Umm, teach?" Every set of eyes turned to look at Kimmiko, some curious, one angry -in Kyo's case- "I memorized my map; I don't need anyone to show me around!" Haru smiled faintly as the teacher looked annoyed, Akasha just sighed wishing for her seat so she could escape all the people staring at her.

"Yes miss..."

"Kaiba Kimmiko."

"Miss Kaiba, this is a punishment for them I'd like it if you'd go along with it so they might learn." Kimmiko heard Akasha sigh and decided to play it cool... this time.

"Whatever, may we sit now?"

"Yes, by all means. Miss Fuyutsuki you go with sit Sohma Kyo, and I will put you Miss Kaiba next to Sohma Hatsaharu," The teacher looked Kimmiko's outfit over with a critical eye. "Your bound to get along." Was muttered under his breath, but Kimmiko decided to let it go.

"Right! Who's who?" Kimmiko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The orange haired one Is Sohma Kyo and the one with the jewelry is Sohma Hatsaharu." Kimmiko looked at the two boys who were looking at her.

"Got it!" She said with a mock happiness. Turning to Akasha she motioned her to follow as she walked down the isle and pointed to the seat next the orange haired boy, Akasha got the hint and sat down as Kimmiko continued down the isle until she got to the seat next to Haru. The said boy looked up and gave the girl a tiny smile, Kimmiko frowned and hesitantly took a seat.

center b **** /b /center 

Akasha tapped her pencil absently against her paper. She would have been taking notes, but she already knew what the teacher was lecturing on. She could tell the orange haired boy next to her was unhappy, but she didn't know why, unless he was just mad about the punishment. She hoped he wasn't mad at her, but dismissed the thought since she had done nothing to make him angry.

"Come on!" Akasha looked up to find the owner of the annoyed voice. Kyo stood above her looking down in faint annoyance. "I have to take you to your next class now." Akasha blushed slightly as she realized she had not been paying any attention.

"Sorry! My next class is math."

"Oh? So is mine, lets go then." Kyo walked away followed by Akasha who was happy that Kyo seemed not to be angry any more, he just seemed to be someone with an annoyed disposition. Akasha followed along behind Kyo as he walked her down the hallways, she noticed that he avoided touching people especially the girls. Frowning she wondered silently why that was.

center b **** /b /center 

Kimmiko left the class followed by Haru; she also hadn't listened to the lesson having learned the same one a few times in a couple different schools. Turning to Haru she noticed that he stood above her at least three inches.

"Umm, what do you have this hour?" Kimmiko asked tearing her eyes away from his interesting hair.

"English and then lunch."

"I have science and then lunch." Kimmiko said thoughtfully. "Ok, I'll go along with this little punishment thing, but I won't make it hard for you! I really did memorize the school map so its no inconvience for me to go alone, we can meet at lunch and if anyone asks you walked me to science!" Haru smiled down at the short girl who was taking charge without realizing it.

"That's fine, but I really don't mind walking with you." Kimmiko raised her eyebrow at Haru with an amused 'Hn' and walked away shaking her head.

"See ya at lunch Sohma-Chan." Kimmiko called over her shoulder with a wave. Haru stood there for a moment, before he walked off to his next class.

center b **** /b /center 

Math went swiftly for Akasha, it wasn't a class she really liked, and there probably weren't very many people who actually liked that class. But she had a head for the hated numbers and had passed the time silently doing the set out work. Kyo was amused with her cheerful personality, he tried to dismiss her with anger a few times, but she knew he wasn't mad at i her /i and had always dispelled the angry frown with a small smile. Kyo had gotten Akasha to follow him to lunch, the only bad part being all the Sohma's had lunch this hour.

"Jeez, how many more of you are there?" Akasha asked seeing all the Sohma's around the table.

"None in this school, but there are quite a few others." The purple haired boy that had been introduced as Yuki said softly, Akasha watched puzzled as Kyo shot him a glare that could have set the table on fire.

"Wow, big families like that must suck." Akasha smile getting humored grins in response. The murmuring din in the lunch room grew a few levels and Akasha looked around in confusion. "What's going on?" She asked turning to Kyo.

"Your gothic friend just walked in." Kyo said blandly pointing over his shoulder. Akasha faintly wondered just how he knew that when he was sitting right next to her and she didn't. She didn't dwell on it for long when she turned around and spotted the said girl scowling furiously.

"Oi, Kimmi-chan over here!!" Akasha called rather loudly waving her hand in the air and standing in her chair. Kimmiko looked up some of the anger leaving her face when she spotted Akasha waving. Kimmiko made her way through the crowded lunch room to stand in front of a grinning Akasha; she saw Haru glance at her out of the corner or her eye and ignored it for now. "What's wrong Kimmi-chan?" Akasha asked cocking her head slightly to show her puzzlement.

"I hate people!" Kimmiko said simply sitting less than gracefully into the only seat left between Akasha and Haru. "And stop calling me Kimmi-chan!"

"Why? You called me Sohma-Chan." Kimmiko turned slightly to give Haru a tiny smile that lacked the warmth it was meant to have.

"That's because I was trying to get a rise out of you! She's doing it to try and cheer me up." Haru raised an eyebrow, but said nothing else.

"Umm, Kimmi-Chan... why do you hate people?" Kimmiko resisted the urge to grind her teeth at the name, but answered anyways.

"Because they are shallow minded idiots!"

"Not all people are like that!" Kimmiko looked up to meet a smiling blonde with amber eyes. "I'm Sohma Momiji, and I'm guessing your talking about the people that don't like your clothes?" Kimmiko nodded and leaned forward.

"Yeah, but its just that! My clothes, they see them and assume a hundred different things. They don't get to know the person under the clothes, they do nothing but stay in their own stuck up little worlds... I'm betting most of them don't like the fact that you wear a girl's uniform. Oh, and I'm Kaiba Kimmiko." Momiji smiled sweetly and nodded.

"It doesn't bother you?" Kimmiko shook her head.

"To each his own, besides it sort of suits you." Momiji smiled brightly and lifted his head higher. Haru chuckled beside Kimmiko and The purple haired one shook his head. Kimmiko looked at the boy who disapproved. "And who are you?" She asked tilting her head.

"I'm Sohma Yuki!"

"Another one?! My there are quite a few of you!"

"Yes there are." Yuki replied tersely. "And why are you encouraging a boy you don't even know to wear clothing of the opposite gender." Kimmiko raised an eyebrow and glanced at Akasha who only shrugged, Kyo who was sitting beside her was glaring daggers at the arrogant boy.

"Well I do know this i boy /i see we exchanged names, now we know each other. And I didn't encourage it; I just said I had no problem with it. If you want to accuse me of encouraging it wait until I do something like... this." Kimmiko turned back to Momiji who looked confused. "Oi, Momiji! When I get my uniform I'll give it to you, since I'm defiantly not going to wear it." Kimmiko stood up and threw her bag back over her shoulder and turned to glare at the purple haired boy. "That is encouragement!" Turning to Akasha who was trying not to laugh Kimmiko softened a bit. "I'll see you tomorrow!" With that Kimmiko turned and left the lunch room at a brisk pace.

"Tomorrow?" Akasha repeated looking at Haru questioningly.

"She's planning on skipping." Haru said simply with a shrug. "Want to stop her?" Akasha shook her head but stood up and followed Kimmiko out of the lunch room. Kimmiko was halfway down the hall when Akasha spotted her.

"K-Kimmi-chan wait!" Akasha commanded breathlessly, Kimmiko sighed and turned around.

"Yes?" Kimmiko demanded impatiently.

"Well, I'm not going to try and stop you or anything... I just wondered if you wanted me to cover for you!" Akasha smiled up at Kimmiko who looked totally baffled. Kimmiko stopped and looked behind her to see a smirking Haru and a Kyo who looked like it was a burden to leave the lunch room.

"Thanks, but really don't go through the trouble! If you lie about my absence, I'll just have to keep the lie going and it would be troublesome." Akasha grinned and nodded getting what Kimmiko was saying. "But seriously thanks for the offer; I've never gotten one like that! I'll probably be back tomorrow, but don't hold your breath." Leaning down to Akasha's ear Kimmiko grinned and started whispering. "Besides I think there's certain orange haired boy you should be focusing your attention on." Akasha looked shocked and Kimmiko held back a laugh. "Just go easy with him, he looks easily breakable." Kimmiko straightened up and smiled at the two boys that had followed them. "See ya later Haru-Chan! Good bye Kyo!" Kimmiko turned back around and continued her walk down the deserted corridors. Leaving a blushing Akasha and two clueless males.

center b **** /b /center 

Three weeks had passed quite quickly for the two girls. Akasha had been escorted every where she wanted to go by a more than willing Kyo. Kimmiko had come back to school the next day and stayed with Haru who didn't mind her odd look. Akasha and Kimmiko became fast friends and started hanging out together, on occasion even going to each others houses and acting like the immature girls they could be. They both found out that it was odd for Kyo to be so nice to one person and wrote it off as a fluke, Haru didn't feel the same way and insisted it had to be something else. Both Akasha and Kimmiko laughed it off dismissing it to Haru's annoyance.

"Umm Kimmi-chan?" Akasha asked poking the back of Kimmiko's head with a finger. Kimmiko lifted her head from its place on her folded arms at her desk.

"Hmm?" She hummed to lazy to speak properly.

"I think there is something wrong with Kyo." Akasha said her gray eyes full of worry. Kimmiko turned in her seat to look at Kyo who was slumped in his seat, his arms wrapped around himself. His face was slightly flushed and he looked ready to pass out at any second, she blinked her eyes mirroring Akasha's concern.

"He looks sick, maybe you should suggest to take him home." Kimmiko said turning to look at Akasha, Akasha looked down at the floor a small blush staining her cheeks. Kimmiko smiled and shook her head. "Oh, my god! You like him, and your embarrassed to show it!" Akasha looked up quickly horror in her eyes.

"Don't say it so loudly!" Akasha demanded, Kimmiko nodded and sighed.

"Alright, I'll suggest i we /i take him home!" Kimmiko said excited for a chance to skip the rest of school. Akasha smiled and nodded, Kimmiko stood up and walked over to Kyo, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. Kyo's ruby eyes looked up miserably at Kimmiko and he gave a pathetic attempt at a glare. "Kyo I'm taking you home!" Kimmiko said with a note of finality, Kyo blinked trying to process the information. "You're sick, why did you even come to school today? Ugg, never mind that for now, let's just go!" Kyo gave Kimmiko another glare that she only returned. "Your glaring didn't work on me when you were healthy, do you really think your sickness induced stubbornness would do any better?"

"You could be a little nicer!" Akasha said frowning at Kimmiko, she turned to Akasha and blinked twice before grabbing Kyo's arm gently making him stand.

"It's tough love!" Kimmiko flatly pushing Kyo over to Akasha. "Hold him for a second." Akasha steadied a confused Kyo and then followed Kimmiko to the teacher's desk; Kimmiko returned back a few minutes later and rolled her eye.

"Well?" Akasha asked watching Kyo out of the corner of her eye.

"We can go." Akasha nodded and followed Kimmiko out of the class room bringing a Kyo who came along willingly after bodily harm threatened by Kimmiko. The small group made it to the front doors before they were stopped by a voice calling them. Kimmiko looked up her annoyance fading when she saw it was only Haru.

"You might not want to take him out there." Haru said softly pointing out the doors; they looked out to see that it was raining. And that was the last thing she wanted to do was take a sick person into the rain. Kimmiko let out a sigh and grabbed an umbrella from in front of someone's locker. "That's stealing!" Haru pointed out Kimmiko glared at him and walked to the doors pushing them open.

"It's borrowing, I'll give it back." Kimmiko handed Akasha the umbrella letting Kyo take her place sheltered form the rain. Kimmiko took in Kyo's slumped posture and sighed again. "Do you know where he lives? I don't think we'll be able to get much out of him."

"Yeah, I know. It's not far a block down this road, turn right then go a little ways through the forest then you're there." Kimmiko nodded, smiling when she saw Akasha holding Kyo up with her hand on his arm. They continued walking, Akasha leading, Kyo just behind her under the umbrella, Kimmiko followed Kyo and Haru was behind her.

Akasha looked across the street before crossing, halfway across a car raced past making Akasha stop in her tracks and causing Kyo to bump into her from behind. Akasha turned around watching a plume of pink smoke envelope Kyo, when it disappeared only a lump of his clothing was left. Akasha's mouth dropped open as she looked down at the pile of clothes unable to move. Kimmiko heard Haru swear behind her and she moved forward bending down to look at the pile of clothes that was slowly rising and falling. She removed the top layer of clothing to reveal a cat the same brilliant shade of orange as Kyo's hair. Emotionlessly Kimmiko looked up at Akasha, who still stood there mouth agape.

"Don't worry Akasha, you didn't make him disappear... you just turned him into a cat." Akasha's mouth got wider as her eyes looked down at the cat. Kimmiko gently picked up the cat wrapping him in the discarded clothes and protecting him from the rain. Standing up again she sighed and turned to Haru. "I'm guessing this is something you knew about, but it can wait. Right now Akasha is in shock from finding out her crush is a cat." Haru blinked unsure as to why Kimmiko was so calm about this. "I'm assuming that the man Kyo lives with knows about this." At a nod from Haru Kimmiko wrapped the cat Kyo tighter in the make-shift blanket shielding him from the rain and cold. "Lead us to his house!" Haru nodded once again waiting for the moment Kimmiko processed this situation and had her own breakdown. Haru led the group through the forest and to Kyo's house, Kimmiko held tightly to the cat and Akasha's arm leading the girl through the rain. Kimmiko blocked out all rational thought that made her want to scream and run in the opposite direction and focused on Haru's back as he led her through the path he had taken hundreds of times.

"Were here." Haru said quieter than usual, Kimmiko didn't blame him for his caution and gave him a tiny smile as he knocked on the door, as few seconds passed before a man in a gray kimono answered the door with a smile.

"Ahh, Haru its so good to see you." His dark eyes turned to the two girls and they lit up further. "And you brought to very adorable friends along with you how thoughtful of you for-" The eccentric man paused in his rambling when he saw an orange head poking out of the male schools uniform. Looking at Haru he pointed to the bundle of clothes and grinned nervously. "That wouldn't happen to be who I think it is, would it?" Haru only nodded and Shigure seemed to deflate a bit.

"Sorry Shigure, it was an accident"

"No no, come in tell me what happened." The small group made its way into Shigure's house and Haru started the tale. Shigure interrupted him to call someone and returned for the rest of the story. He started when they met the two girls and ended at the traffic 'accident'. Shigure sat through the whole thing nodding at the right places and watching both girls. Akasha was staring at the wall her eyes blank and Kimmiko divided her attention between watching Haru and keeping an eye on the sick cat.

"So Miss Kaiba," Shigure started making Kimmiko look at him expectantly. "You don't look very surprised." Kimmiko glared and opened her mouth to answer Shigure when a knock at the door sounded and he excused himself to answer it. He came back a few moments later with a man in a nice suit carrying a black bag, half his face was obscured by his hair and he wore an annoyed frown. His eye widened when he saw the scene before him, turning to the fluttering man beside him the man gave a glare worse than Kyo's.

"Shigure I thought you said Kyo was sick?! Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Sorry Hatori, but I didn't have much time to explain." Kimmiko stood up and walked over to the new comer. Shigure turned to her and smiled. "This is Hatori, the family doctor. Hatori this is Kaiba Kimmiko." Kimmiko gave him a tiny smile and nodded.

"With all do respect Somah-Sama, Kyo is sick and that's why... ummm, this happened. We were taking him home when he bumped into Akasha and... well he turned into a cat." Hatroi searched her face and looked to Shigure who only shrugged.

"Let me see him!" Kimmiko nodded and started to unwrap Kyo's source of warmth when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. Kimmiko looked up to Akasha's gray eyes and she smiled softly.

"I'll do it." Kimmiko blinked and cocked her head.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm better now!" Akasha assured Kimmiko and took the sleeping cat out of her arms, Kimmiko shrugged and sat down again next to Haru, bringing her legs up to her chest Kimmiko laid her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Watching Akasha she smiled again, the shock that had first set in had now vanished and Akasha was smiling down at the sleeping cat while he was being checked over by the doctor.

"He has the flu." Hatori said softly. "Shigure put him in his bed and I will explain what happened to these two." Shigure nodded and went to do as he was told. Hatori turned to both of the girls, Akasha looked expectant and Kimmiko only gave him a blank stare. "Have you heard the legend of the Chinese Zodiac?" At a nod from both of the girls Hatori started the explanation about the transformation; he was surprised that there were no interruptions and no horrified glances. "So that is why you witnessed Kyo's transformation into a cat. You have met some others, Yuki who is the rat and Momiji the rabbit."

"Cool." Akasha muttered under her breath.

"So, thirteen of your family members?" Hatori nodded and Kimmiko blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Are you one of them?" Hatori nodded again and Akasha grinned.

"Which one?" The curious girl asked leaning forward.

"I'm the dragon." Akasha's eyes lit up and her face split into a wide grin.

"You really turn into a dragon?"

"He can't turn into a dragon!" Kimmiko said softly making all heads turn to her. "What?! It's impossible!" Kimmiko insisted.

"Let me get this straight." Shigure started. "You have no problem believing everything else, but you don't believe Hatori's the dragon?" Kimmiko nodded.

"Yes, all the other animals exist! Dragon's don't!" Shigure smiled and Hatori raised his eyebrow.

"Your right... but what if that legend is true? The one about seahorses!" Akasha said with a smile. "A seahorse is a young dragon, and when a seahorse matures hundreds of years it becomes a dragon." Kimmiko hummed softly and turned to Hatori.

"Do you turn into a seahorse?" A clipped nod from Hatori made Akasha smile. Kimmiko turned to Haru who was watching her. "Are you a member of this 'Zodiac'?" Haru sighed expecting this question, but not wanting to answer it.

"Yes," He admitted slowly. "I'm the cow." Kimmiko's face stayed blank for a moment before she processed the information.

"Oh, so that explains your hair." Kimmiko said with a smile making Akasha snicker. "So I'm assuming your next step is to tell us we must keep this a secret." Kimmiko began looking back to Hatori

"Or you will take measures to silence us." Akasha finished her smile unfaltering. Hatori nodded once giving both girls an unusual look.

"Yes, it would be for the best if you say nothing about this until I can talk to the head of our family." Both the girls nodded again.

"This is not information I would want to give out!" Akasha said with conviction.

"Yeah, I have a good record if I tell any body about this they'll call the loony bin for sure!"

"You don't have a good record!" Akasha corrected mock glaring at Kimmiko. "You skip school all the time and you... "Kimmiko held up her hand stopping Akasha.

"I didn't mean my school record." Kimmiko said through gritted teeth.

"So our little Haru likes a trouble maker!" Shigure said in a sing song voice. Haru glared at Shigure his cheeks a nice shade of red, Kimmiko just blinked while looking at the overly excited male.

"Let me guess your the dog?" Kimmiko asked flatly, Shigure stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"Just a guess." She muttered looking down at her watch. Poking Akasha in the shoulder she caused the girl to look at her. "School ended about fifteen minutes ago, we should be going home."

"Oh, you're right." Akasha said softly tapping her lip in thought and turned to Hatori. "Are we allowed to go home?" Hatori nodded looking at the curious girl.

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone about what you have witnessed today."

"Okay!" Akasha said standing up.

"Yeah, whatever! Your secret is safe with me!" Kimmiko agreed following Akasha's lead and standing up.

"Alright then, you may go." Both the girls thanked Shigure for hosting them under such unusual circumstances and walked to the front door. The door opened on its own allowing Yuki and the girl they had come to know as Tohru to step in. Yuki smiled at Akasha and gave Kimmiko a disapproving look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Leaving, rat boy!" Kimmiko said not bothering to do anything but step past him and out the door, Akasha following behind her as they left a speechless confused boy behind. Silently they walked down the path in the forest the rain had left things looking and smelling cleaner than they had before, Kimmiko walked with her head down staring at the ground while Akasha held her head up stealing glances at the silent girl.

"Kimmi-Chan are you alright? Your taking this better than I would have expected, you're so calm and I would have expected you to be running like a mad woman by now." Kimmiko sighed and looked up at her friend blowing her bangs out of her eyes to have a clear view of the soft gray eyes that were watching her with concern.

"There really isn't anything to for me to run about." Kimmiko answered slowly. "I admit it kind of freaked me out at first... ok I had to keep from screaming and running away! But I thought it out and they are just like us with cool 'powers'. Do you know how often I wish I could transform into an animal?" She asked green eyes turned towards the sky as is asking the gray clouds for answers. "And they really can't help being born into a cursed family so to blame them would be wrong and very shallow." Akasha smiled at her stoic companion, voicing the thoughts that were in her own mind. "I really wouldn't care if he was a Martian from Pluto; I like him for him... only a fool would run away from someone like them."

"So you i like /i Haru?" She asked quietly and was surprised to she and uncharacteristic blush appear on her friends face.

"Yes, I do." Kimmiko admitted almost inaudibly, Akasha snickered and turned walking backwards to look at her.

"Ha! And after all the times you pick on me for liking Kyo!"

"I don't pick on you; I just point it out in a humorous way. Besides your good for Kyo, he seems to be more at ease when your near and that damned Yuki isn't around."

"Yeah, it makes sense why they don't get along now." Akasha frowned thinking about Yuki, how he taunted him, goading him to anger and making him generally miserable. Akasha never really liked Yuki, but now she had a legitimate reason for it, not a feeling. She smiled thinking back on how Kimmiko subtly drew Yuki's attention away from Kyo and on to herself, unlike Kyo she didn't loose her temper quickly and would counter him word for word and could usually come out the victor in their arguments, often making Yuki's temper rise just like he did to Kyo -though not to the same extent-. Kimmiko sneezed bringing Akasha's thoughts back to the present.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking sideways at her companion.

"Yeah... fine. Were at your house."

"Oh?" Akasha looked at her house then back to Kimmiko. "I'll see you in school tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, good-bye Akasha." Kimmiko sneezed again and wiped her nose on a cloth. "See you tomorrow, have a good dinner."

"You to, Bye!" Akasha waved as she watched Kimmiko walk away, she was rummaging in her bag for something and let out a few curses when she didn't find it. Akasha laughed and shook her head walking into her warm house away from the cold damp air that reeked of coming winter.

center b **** /b /center 

"Have you seen Kimmi?" Akasha asked standing in front of Haru. Haru looked up from his lunch and frowned as he shook his head.

"No, and you shouldn't look so worried. She's probably only skipping again or avoiding us." Akasha frowned knowing the 'us' was not meant as Akasha and Haru, but as Haru and the Sohma's.

"No Kimmi promised me three days ago that she would see me tomorrow, I wrote it off as skipping the first two days. But she's never skipped three days in a row or broken a promise to me!" Akasha insisted her eyes looking as worried as she felt.

"Maybe she just didn't have a good reaction to the Zodiac thing." Haru said softly eyes down cast as he poked his food with his chopsticks. Akasha glared at him folding her arms across her chest.

"Haru you really are an idiot!" She said curtly making Haru look up in surprise. Akasha never took that tone with anybody; she was usually hyper and up-beat not almost cold as she appeared now. "Kimmi-chan couldn't care less if you were a Martian from Pluto! And she said that herself." Haru went from surprised to confused with Akasha's words. "The Zodiac thing has no factor in this, I know you like her, and I'm pretty sure she likes you to. So stop being a baby about the whole thing and come with me to her house after school to see if she's okay!" Akasha turned away from a stunned Haru and almost ran into Kyo.

"Akasha are you alright?" Kyo asked when she didn't apologize like she usually did after almost turning him accidentally.

"I'm fine. Are you feeling well enough to go somewhere?" Akasha asked looking into his eyes that oddly enough matched the color that was appearing on his cheeks. He had only returned to school this morning and Akasha didn't want to push his improving health.

"W-what did you have in mind?"

"Haru and I are going to Kimmi's house and I was wondering of you wanted to come along." The blush slowly receded from his cheeks and he smiled down at Akasha.

"Yes, I'll go." Akasha smiled and wished for the hundredth time she could hug the orange haired Neko.

"Great, meet me in front of the school after the last class and make sure Haru comes!" Kyo nodded looking over at Haru who was wearing a thoughtful frown his lunch forgotten.

"Okay."

center b **** /b /center 

"Are you sure this is it?" Kyo asked looking up at the large tan house in front of them. Akasha snickered and walked up the drive way to the house.

"Of course, I've been here like fifty times!" Akasha as said knocked on the door, turning to Kyo she narrowed her eyes slightly. "And no picking on Haru when we go in okay?"

"Why?"

"Promise!"

"I promise, okay?" Kyo said confused as to Akasha's behavior. The door opened and an over weight woman with dark brown hair smiled out at them.

"Hello Akasha, I'm guessing you've come looking for Kimmi?" The woman asked raising her brow slightly.

"Yes, Mrs. Kaiba." Akasha said politely bowing. The woman laughed and opened the door letting the three teenagers enter.

"Akasha dear, I tell you every time you come over you don't have to be so formal!" Turning to the two boys she smiled again. "And that goes for the both of you! I recognize you from Kimmi's descriptions. Your the cute one Haru and his cousin Kyo, yes?" Haru blushed and nodded Kyo held back a snicker and did the same, looking around the house he had to hold back a whole fit of laughter. All around the house, the figures, the paintings... they were all cows or variations of cow prints.

"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Kaiba." Haru said also bowing and ignoring Kyo, making Kimmiko's mother cluck and shake her head.

"At least its better than you being rude." She said with a grin. "Well I won't keep you; Kimmi is in her room, Akasha you know where that is. Just knock before you go in, I don't know what she's doing." Akasha thanked her mother and led the two boys through the house passing even more cow prints, the only thing keeping Kyo from making a comment was his promise to Akasha. Akasha raised a hand and knocked when they came to Kimmiko's room getting a muffled 'enter' in return. She pushed open the door letting out the sounds of Ozzy Osburne and rhythmic typing. Kimmiko was sitting in a chair in front of her computer not bothering to look up at the new arrivals; they walked into her room and closed her door again.

Haru looked around her room; the carpet was a dark blue and the walls white and covered with either paintings or book shelves. Hundreds of books lined the walls in size order from biggest to smallest. Her bed was messed like someone had just thrown the blanket off and climbed out of bed, the sheets were tye-dyed purple into a darker purple the one blanket on the bad was black and covered with gray dragons, there was one stuffed bear sitting on top of her pillow. An electric guitar was in one corner and a fish tank in the opposite one.

The typing stopped for a moment and Kimmiko clicked the mouse saving something on WordPad that was to far away for them to read, looking up she frowned in confusion for a second before smiling, standing up and turning her music down. She wore her usual black attire, but lacked the make-up and choker that gave her the gothic look.

"Umm, hi guys... make yourselves comfortable." Kimmiko pointed to another chair next to the door and sat on her bed; Akasha followed her and sat next to her on the bed, allowing Haru the desk chair and Kyo the extra. Sitting in silence for a moment Kyo cleared his throat.

"Nice house you have... its very black and white." Kimmiko snickered covering her mouth when it caused her to cough.

"B-be nice Kyo, you'll hurt Haru-Chan's feelings." Kimmiko said when her cough subsided; Haru looked down a red tint added to his cheeks.

"Kimmi, your sick! Is that why you weren't in school?" Kimmiko nodded and smiled.

"Yes, for once I was skipping for a reason... though this time the class president brought my homework to the house so I didn't get off free." Disappointment was obvious in her voice as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, if you want I'll help you with the work!" Akasha offered grinning.

"Thanks, but its already done. I got bored and that was the only thing around, I was to lazy to get up for a book." Kimmiko grinned flipping her hair behind her. "So what brings you lot here?"

"I was worried about you." Akasha said simply. "And I brought along these two because Kyo's fun to talk to and Haru thought you weren't coming to school to avoid the Zodiac members." Kimmiko laughed and immediately regretted it when she coughed. Getting her wind back she grinned at Haru through her bangs, he was looking at her with concerned sliver eyes.

"Is that really what you thought?" Kimmiko said softly letting the smile disappear, Haru nodded once slowly. "Hmm, well I don't think I could care less about the curse. It doesn't matter to me, Haru is Haru whether he turns into a cow or not. I'll just be sure not to tell my mom about you, she might hug you, stuff you and put you in the living room." Kimmiko grinned leaning back against the wall; Haru smiled plucking an invisible hair from his pants.

"Kyo lets go for a walk." Akasha said softly standing up, Kyo nodded once and stood up following her to the door. "Haru you keep Kimmi-Chan company, okay?" Akasha pulled Kyo out the door without waiting for a response. They sat in silence for ten minutes, Kimmiko letting out an occasional soft cough while Haru sat there unmoving.

"I seriously can't believe you thought I was that shallow!" She said meeting Haru's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but the members of the Zodiac are used to rejection even from their parents." Kimmiko blinked her eyes reflecting sadness.

"It must be horrible to have to live with that." She said sadly looking down at the twisting dragons on her bed.

"It's just something you come to expect." Haru admitted softly, Kimmiko looked up at him in obvious surprise. Shaking her head slowly she smiled at him.

"Come here!"

"Why?" Haru asked cautiously.

"Because I'm sick and I asked you to." Haru rolled his eyes but complied with her request, standing up he walked the short distance to stand in front of Kimmiko at her spot on the bed.

center b **** /b /center 

Akasha looked around at the fall colors, the trees were full of leaves of all different colors. The dead flora were scattered about on the sidewalk crunching under the two pairs of feet as they walked shoulder to shoulder.

"It's so pretty!" Akasha exclaimed looking at the different trees, Kyo followed smiling softly at Akasha. "Do you know what the colors remind me of?" Akasha asked looking up at Kyo.

"No." Kyo said shaking his head slightly.

"Come on, guess!" Kyo sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Umm... Autumn?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Akasha gave him a fake pout and looked away.

"No!"

"I don't know, fire?" Kyo asked unsure as to what Akasha was getting to. Akasha shook her head and bent down picking up two leaves one red and one orange. Turning to Kyo she stopped walking and looked at him.

"No, Kyo! The fall colors remind me of you!" Kyo cocked his head surprise written across his face. Holding out the red leaf she reached out and picked up Kyo's hand setting the dead flora in his open palm. "This red leaf is the color of your eyes." Akasha smiled up at the blushing Kyo and set the orange leaf in his palm. "And the orange leaf is the same color as your hair." Kyo lifted both the leaves to his eyes and looked closely at them.

"They are only leaves." Kyo said softly mostly to himself, Akasha chuckled.

"Yes Kyo, they are! That's why I said they only i Reminded /i me of you, nothing can replace the real Kyo." Akasha said with a smile stepping closer to Kyo, he looked down at Akasha as she closed her hand over his. A slight wind picked up twirling Akasha's hair around her head, Kyo smiled grabbing a piece and looking at it intently.

"Akasha reminds me of the wind!" Kyo said softly, Akasha looked confused watching Kyo's unfocused eyes. "A refreshing breeze that stirs the Autumn air, untamable letting nothing gets in its way. That is what Akasha reminds me of." Akasha smiled softly up at the boy who was watching her with wistful eyes, reaching up she brushed a hair out of his eyes. Kyo leaned forward tipping up Akasha's chin he softly placed his lips atop hers; leaning into the kiss Akasha placed her hand on his chest making a barrier between them. Kyo ran his hand through her hair stopping to cup her neck as he felt her return the kiss with as much passion as he gave.

center b **** /b /center 

Stopping in front of Kimmiko Haru looked down at her expectantly, she moved on the bed making it so that she was directly in front of him her legs dangling off the bed just in front of him. Reaching her hand up she hesitantly laid it on his chest just above his heart setting the other one on the opposite side of his chest, a pink tint rose in his cheeks but he stayed still. Kimmiko watched her hands as she ran them lightly down his ribs.

"W-what are you doing?" Haru asked swallowing nervously; Kimmiko looked up sadly at him and stood up without removing her hands.

"It's interesting, you defy all the laws of science that I have ever studied, I was just wondering."

"Wondering what?" Haru asked intrigued.

"Why... "Kimmiko rolled the word over her tongue slowly and decided on phrasing it differently."You looked so sad sitting here just now, I was wondering if there was a way to hug you without causing you to transform." Kimmiko picked up one of his many necklaces and ran it between her fingers. "And I was also wondering if maybe you'd let me kiss you." Kimmiko looked up at Haru seriously. A dark blush was spread across his cheeks, but he was smiling down at her anyways.

"I don't have the answer to your first question." Haru said softly. "I haven't hugged anyone not even my mother since I was a baby without transforming." Haru smiled again and laid a hand over Kimmiko's fidgeting hand. "The answer to your second question is this..." Kimmiko held her breath waiting for Haru's polite rejection, when instead he leaned forward and softly touched his lips to hers and then pulled away an inch. "Not if I did it first." Haru licked his lips and smiled. "You taste like strawberries."

"I-it's m-my lip gloss." Kimmiko said breathlessly surprise still running through her head.

"I like it." Haru whispered leaning down to press his lips back against Kimmiko's harder this time than the first teasing touch. She gave into him closing her eyes as she set her arm on his shoulder to keep from falling.

"Oh my god! Lip locks eww!" Kimmiko slowly pulled away from Haru and looked over his shoulder to see Akasha grinning at her, Kyo was standing next to her holding onto her hand both of them wore a flushed face that probably had nothing to do with the cool weather. Neither of them looked surprised to see them in this situation. Kimmiko smirked at her friend eyes taking on an evil glint.

"And your so innocent? Before you say anything more about this I'd like you both to know that my window has a great view of the park across the street!" Akasha and Kyo simultaneously dropped their mouths and turned crimson.

"What happened at the park?" Haru asked softly looking at Kimmiko; she smiled and leaned forward whispering something in his ear. "Oh? Oh!" Haru chuckled and turned to his cousin. "It's about time!"

"I could say the same thing about you, damn cow!" Kyo said with a glare making Haru smile softly at him.

"Well, it looks like we all got what we wanted." Akasha said softly.

"It appears that way," Kimmiko agreed with a smile. "So do you guys want to stay for dinner? My mother doesn't cook leeks!" She said with a wink at Kyo.


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since Akasha and Kimmiko had found out about the curse and promptly accepted it. Akito had decided that they could both keep their memories of the Zodiac and life went back to what very few might call normal. Akasha and Kyo became closer as did Kimmiko and Haru. No one outside the circle of four friends knew about their relationships, it wasn't a secret they just didn't make a show of it. Shigure and his perverted mind suspected it, but said nothing letting them have their fun.

School was as boring as ever and Yuki still harbored an intense dislike for Kimmiko that she mirrored. Yuki who was oblivious to Akasha and Kyo's relationship had been trying to spend more time with her to Kyo's annoyance. Kimmiko pointed this out to Akasha who could do nothing about it since she didn't want to hurt the rat's feelings. To Kimmiko's confusion Akasha didn't actually 'hate' Yuki like she did; she just didn't like him as a person. Haru had been watching the interactions between the rat and the cat and had started to share Kimmiko's feelings for the rodent.

Haru and Kyo had stopped fighting altogether and had become something that closely resembled friends, but Kyo was still to stubborn to admit it and Haru didn't care what people thought of their friendship. The both the girls' disappointment Kyo didn't change again and they had never gotten to see Haru's second form, though neither girl had i tried /i to make them transform or that would have probably changed.

The girls had met Ayame and to everyone's surprise Kimmiko actually got along with him, she just said she got along with him because she couldn't stand Yuki. Ayame liked Akasha right away and had even offered to make her 'a dress fitting for a princess such as herself' she laughed him off at the time, but he had surprised her by actually making one.

**_ center b Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that people who have the most live the longest! /b /center _**

"Oh my god!" Akasha said stopping to point when she saw Kimmiko. Kimmiko looked up and blinked slowly.

"What?" She asked eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"You're wearing a skirt! You never wear skirts, is something wrong? Are you sick? Wait! Are you trying to impress Haru?" Akasha asked slyly, Kimmiko snickered shaking her head.

"Nothings wrong, I'm not sick and I don't i try /i and impress anyone."

"Oh!" Akasha paused for a moment and turned back to Kimmiko. "So why are you wearing a skirt?" She asked again looking at the black and red mini skirt that she was wearing over black leggings.

"It adds to the gothic look." Kimmiko admitted making Akasha laugh and shake her head.

"Always for the dramatic aren't you?" Kimmiko stuck her tongue out making Akasha snicker again.

"Not really, I like the clothes, they're comfortable and they allow me to laugh shallow minded people." She tapped her lip in thought looking at Akasha quietly. "You know I always have some extra clothes if you want to try out 'the look'."

"I'll have to think about that." Akasha said amid laughter. Kimmiko stopped; they were at their destination, Shigure's house. She turned to grin at Akasha before picking up a small stone and throwing it gently at Kyo's window. It hit its mark and moments later Kyo was looking down at them.

"Hi Kyo," Kimmiko said waving up at the annoyed frown. "Can you come out and play?" He raised an eyebrow as Akasha started to laugh again.

"Kimmi, use the door like a normal person!" Kyo said in his usual annoyed voice. "And yes I can come and i play /i , Haru is over and Shigure wanted to talk to you." Kyo finished the long (for him) speech.

"Wanted to talk to whom?" Akasha asked clearing it up.

"Kimmi, he said he had a book she might want to read."

"Really?" Kimmiko asked stepping forward.

"Yeah, but I think it's just his smut." Kyo said disgustedly, Kimmiko made an amused sound in the back of her throat.

"Alright then," She said saluting Kyo and making him shake his head. "Let's go 'Kasha!" They walked forward and knocked on the wooden door, having to wait just a few seconds before Shigure answered the door clothed in his usual gray kimono.

"Ahh, it's the loveable Goth and her beautiful sidekick!" Both the girls grinned as they followed the dog into the house.

"Yeah, but I'm more of the sidekick material. See the hero gets to pick who gets saved and me... well I'd let the people save their own lazy butts, but if I only had to follow a hero then I'd be much better off."

"Actually you'd make a great villain; you sure have the look down." Yuki said softly, Kimmiko turned to meet the cold violet eyes.

"Such compliments rat boy! You know what my first order of business would be after I gained control of the world?" When Yuki didn't answer she continued. "The first thing I'd do is... have Ayame make me a fitting wardrobe!" Yuki eyes narrowed to slits and he walked away, Kimmiko laughed manically for effect making Akasha laugh beside her, Shigure hid a chuckle with a cough.

"Is that seriously the first thing you'd do?" Kyo asked walking slowly down the stairs a disbelieving frown gracing his handsome face. Kimmiko couldn't help but start laughing again.

"Nope, the first thing I'd do is establish ground rules for my reign. You know sort of like what's acceptable and what is not, make the world into a dictatorship and crown myself the Empress of the world."

"Then she'd buy stock in the most gothic store she could find." Kimmiko turned to grin at Haru.

"My dear Haru... I own the world I don't have to buy stock in anything. I'll just snap my fingers." Kimmiko made a show of snapping her fingers before she turned back to Shigure. "You had a book for me?" At the mention of a novel the dog perked up and he started to get animated again.

"Oh yes! It's my newest novel, I though that you might want to read it?" Kimmiko nodded and smiled.

"If it's a book I'm there! Plus I had something I wanted to ask you." Turning back to Akasha she grinned. "Be back in a few!" Following Shigure she disappeared into Shigure's office.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Kyo asked sitting across for Akasha on the couch as Haru sat in a seat to the side of the room.

"Hmm, no reason really." She said slowly. "We just missed you guys and decided to come over."

"In other words you were bored?" Haru asked humor tinting his voice.

"No I was perfectly happy day dreaming about kitty cats, but Kimmiko was restless and couldn't get any work done on her writing. So since my suggestions couldn't help we decided that Shigure might have some advice. So I tagged along to come see you and I bet Kimmi's happy since Haru is over."

"How is your writing going 'Kasha?" Kyo asked softly making her grin again.

"It's going great! I just finished a project I've been working on and I have an idea for a new one."

"You write Miss Akasha?" Yuki's soft voice asked form the doorway, Akasha looked up and nodded meeting soft purple eyes; she wondered why he looked at her kindly when he seemed to hate Kimmiko almost as much as he hated Kyo.

"Yeah and what's it to you, ya damned rat?" Kyo asked glaring at Yuki.

"I wasn't talking to you, you stupid cat!" Akasha frowned and Kyo stood up angrily.

"You won't be calling me stupid after I mar that pretty face of yours." Yuki's eyes narrowed to slits as his frown deepened.

"I'd like to see you try!" Yuki said with a sneer in Kyo's direction. Haru watched as Kyo reached his limit and charged at Yuki who effortlessly caught Kyo's fist and twisted it behind his back. Yuki pushed Kyo forwards and he stumbled and fell turning over he glared at Yuki and tried to stand when he was stopped by a swift kick to the ribs. "You stupid cat! I can't wait for the day they lock you up for good!" Akasha bit back a hurt gasp as she watched Kyo's odd range of emotions. Haru growled angrily and stood up crossing the room swiftly to stand in front of Yuki. Yuki looked up just in time to see the fist that slammed into his jaw; he fell backwards against the wall surprise registered across his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Haru asked anger lacing his voice as he once again stalked forward grabbing Yuki's shirt and pinning him to the wall.

"You're Black." Yuki stated calmly though there was a small note of fear that made his voice quaver.

"Bingo! The pretty boy got it!" Yuki brought his hands up trying to pry Haru's grip of his shirt, Haru snarled pushing Yuki harder against the wall. He let out a small whimper of pain as his hands fell to his sides again. "Give me one good reason i Princess /i Yuki why I shouldn't hurt you." Yuki visibly swallowed but said nothing. "Don't just stand there looking like a retard! Maybe they should call you the stupid one instead of me!"

"H-Haru?" Kimmiko asked form the doorway her surprised eyes scanning the room. She took in Kyo still lying on the ground looking up in disbelief at Haru, who had Yuki pinned against the wall; Akasha knelt next to Kyo also watching the scene unfold. Haru turned slowly to meet her eyes making her blink in confusion.

"Hello Kimmi," Haru said letting go of Yuki and letting him slide to the floor, Kimmiko watched Yuki for a second before returning her gaze to Haru. "So nice of you to join us."

"Haru what's going on?" She demanded as he stopped in front of her.

"Just having some fun is all." He said lazily putting a hand against the wall on either side of her head effectively pinning her to the wall without touching her.

"Leave her alone!" Kimmiko looked over Haru's shoulder at Kyo who stood up holding his side like it pained him Akasha laid a hand on his arm letting him lean on her for a moment to catch his breath.

"Why should I kitten?" He asked cocking his head at Kyo yet making no move to free her. "I thought she was mine." Kyo glared at Haru and turned to Kimmiko.

"This isn't Haru," He admitted breathlessly.

"Of course I am!" Kyo ignored him and continued talking to Kimmiko.

"It's his second personality, his Black personality." Kimmiko raised an eyebrow and turned back to Haru searching his charcoal eyes for something.

"It's alright Kyo," She said softly humor evident in her voice. "He won't hurt me."

"Yeah, not unless she wants me to." Haru agreed turning back to Kimmiko and pressing his lips against hers. Kimmiko was confused as the kiss went form hungry to unsure before Haru pulled away quickly looking confused, the confusion turned to fear and guilt as he put two and two together coming to a conclusion as to how he ended up in this position. Slowly he let his arms drop to his sides he turned his head away. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked softly backing away from her. Kimmiko frowned and reached out grapping his jacket and stopping him, he looked up surprised to see annoyed green eyes glaring at him.

"Hatsaharu Sohma! I accept you as a cow and you back away like a coward when I find you have a second personality?! Sit down and explain this to me, because frankly I'm confused as hell." Haru's eyes widened in surprise before he allowed a very small smile to break his tight lipped frown. Kimmiko sighed and looked around the room at the various people, Shigure had made an appearance and was watching wide eyed, Yuki had slunk out of the room while she was distracted and Akasha and Kyo were still watching them, Akasha looked as confused as she felt and Kyo looked cautious and annoyed. Kimmiko started laughing making the group look at her like she had gone crazy.

"Kimmi, are you alright?" Akasha asked softly, Kimmiko held a hand up before Akasha could offer her assistance.

"Yes, I'm fine! I just found something funny is all." Kimmiko grinned at Akasha making her raise an eyebrow. "You want to be a vet, right? Well I thought it was funny that you're tending to a hurt i Cat /i ." Kyo scowled making Akasha laugh.

"That is i not /i funny!" Kyo insisted his glare intensifying; Akasha stopped laughing but kept her happy grin.

"Sorry Kyo," She said before turning back to Haru. "So you going to tell me what happened or what?"

"Yeah." Haru said quietly as everyone took their seats that had been vacated. He explained about the origins of his second half, that anger would trigger it and usually a well placed head shot would end it, usually happily given by either Yuki or Kyo. He went on to explain that since he and Kyo had become at least civil to one another they had not gotten into any fights to trigger his Black personality.

"So why didn't you tell us this sooner?" Akasha asked curiously after Haru's explanation.

"It was never an issue before," He said quietly picking absently at his pants. "Having multiple personalities isn't exactly something you bring up at the dinner table." Akasha nudged Kimmiko's foot making her look up.

"Interesting," She mumbled.

"What is?" Akasha asked cocking her head curiously

"How time flies when you're having fun." Akasha blinked a couple of times not getting whether it was sarcasm or a bad reaction to the split personality, or perhaps honesty. Apparently Haru wasn't sure either since he lapsed once again into silence and a frown.

"Umm, Kimmi... I don't understand."

"Huh?" Kimmiko asked looking up again. "Oh, well its just we have been here longer than planned and I needed to finish my homework 'cause I was too lazy to do it on Friday." Four sets of unbelieving eyes turned to look at Kimmiko. "What?" She asked softly frowning in annoyance.

"Haru just explained that he has a separate personality and you're sitting here talking about homework?!" Kimmiko blinked and nodded. "Don't you have anything to say about it?" Akasha asked in exasperation, her wide gray eyes staring at her friend like she was nuts.

"Umm, sorry? What do you want me to say?" She asked frowning in thought. "Haru has MPD, Haru turns into a cow... ox. Why would I have a problem with a i Black /i personality if I don't have a problem with that? It's been proven that he won't hurt me." A small blush stained her cheeks for a moment making Haru wonder what he did, he shrugged it off quickly, he would ask Kyo later. "And if he gets to angry we can just glomp him."

"You're right." Akasha admitted thoughtfully.

"Now I really do have to go, do you want me to walk you home?" Akasha shook her head slowly.

"No, I'll stay here for a bit longer."

"Alright. Later Kyo, good-bye Haru I will see you at school tomorrow." Haru nodded but stood up and walked her to the door anyways.

"Kimmi." Kimmiko stopped and turned to face him.

"Don't start!" She said with a sigh letting him stop a few inches in front of her before looking up and him and smiling softly. "This isn't an excuse to leave, I do wish I could stay longer and I would ask you to walk me home, but I wouldn't want to get you lost. Now, I will see you later, Okay?" Kimmiko stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night Mr. Moo!"

_** Center b But I ask, if I think not, am I not? I think not. Don't you think? /b /center **_

"I just wish she would have a reaction to the odd news that this family gives her, she takes things to lightly." Akasha blew her hair out of her eyes as she watched Kimmiko out the living room window. "I mean nothing against you Haru, but it's not everyday that you learn your boyfriend has a second personality I expected her to at least be a little surprised!"

"She was surprised when he was Black, when she walked in and Haru had Yuki against the wall. She just hides her uncomfort and confusion until she can explain it logically." Akasha nodded at Kyo's understanding of her friend.

"I thought it was a good thing that Kimmi didn't reject Haru." Shigure said thoughtfully, all eyes turned to him making him grin.

"It is a good thing, but it's just weird how she can accept it so suddenly." Akasha sighed biting her lip in thought. "I don't know... I guess I can see it from her stand point also. Kimmi-Chan is stubborn to a fault; she doesn't show much emotion in front of people without weighting the risks. And she thinks that if she is surprised or hurt easily that she is a weak person, which is kind of hypocritical since she doesn't consider those things a weakness in other people. So even if she is surprised by this whole thing she is going to wait till she is alone to process everything logically. Though you can judge by her initial reaction to something what she will come to in the end." She looked up to see Kyo nodding in agreement, Shigure attention had wandered and he wasn't even in the room any longer, Haru sat frowning at the wall opposite him his eyes thoughtful. Akasha grinned deciding to lighten the mood a bit.

"Like for instance; one day I wanted to see her, but I had to take my dog for a walk so I took him over to her house. Here I thought since she likes to take in injured birds and cats and nurse them back to health 'She wouldn't mind a dog!' You don't know how wrong I was! I walked up to her door and knocked, picked up my dog and waited for the door to be answered. Well Kimmi-Chan answered the door so I held him up exclaiming how cute he was. Kimmi jumped about a foot and moved back closing the door in my face, a few minutes later she called my cell phone to tell me if I wanted to come in the house I had to leave the dog in her backyard."

"Kimmi is afraid of dogs?" Haru asked softly looking at her once again. Akasha smiled and nodded.

"I wouldn't say 'Afraid' she just i really /i doesn't like them. Besides everybody has their faults, Kimmi's is just irrational." Kyo let out a short laugh and Haru smiled, Akasha grinned again happy she lightened the mood a bit. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before there was a knock at the door, they saw Shigure dance down the hallway towards the door and heard his hyper voice welcoming the newcomer.

"Oh, Kyo!" Shigure's voice rang out from the living room doorway. They all looked up to see a tall sliver haired man standing next to the raven haired dog.

"M-master?!" Kyo said quietly his eyes widening in surprise and shock as he quickly stood up.

"Hello Kyo." The silver haired man said with a smile in his direction. "I would like to talk to you for a moment." Kyo frowned but nodded once and walked out of the room following the man.

"That was Kazuma, Kyo's adopted father." Haru explained answering the question before it could be asked. "Shigure, is he here for the reason I think he is?" Shigure looked away from his younger cousin and nodded slowly.

"Yes Haru, I believe he is." Shigure said sadly, Akasha's brow furrowed in confusion.

"What is he here for? Is Kyo alright?"

"Akasha, you love Kyo right?" Shigure inquired looking up at the girl.

"Yes!" She answered without hesitation.

"And you'll love him no matter what, correct?" He asked again.

"Of course!" Akasha frowned again. "Is something wrong with him?"

"No," Shigure smiled at her. "And everything will be just fine if you answered my questions honestly... which I have no doubt that you did." Yet another knock sounded at the door and he excused himself to get it. "My my, I am popular today aren't I?" Shigure's high voice flaunted.

"No!" Kimmiko's stoic voice corrected. "I simply forget the book you gave me."

"Oh?! My masterpiece? How could you forget something like that?"

"Because I think I had a few other things on my mind besides your book." She said a note of irritation in her voice.

"Ahh, yes about that! Haru is still here, did you want to avoid him? If you do I will get the book and bring it to you without telling anyone." Shigure offered, his usually cheerful voice, held a somber note.

"No, why would I want to avoid him?" She asked the irritation in her voice growing. "I'm not heartless you know, I still love him!"

"Everyone is still in the living room. I'll get the book and bring it to you."

"Thank you." Kimmiko's black clad form appeared in the doorway; she met two pairs of twin grins and frowned again. "Why the hell are you two grinning at me like love sick twerps?" Akasha giggled and stood up pulling Kimmiko further into the room and pushing her in the seat next to Haru.

"Your voice carries from the front door." Akasha explained her smile growing wider, Kimmiko's blank look turned into one of red faced embarrassment.

"Oh, right!" She said and turned to Haru. "It was true though!" He smiled and nodded taking her hand.

"I know!"

"Come on you three, you're wanted out back." They all stood up and followed a somber Shigure through the house to the backyard. Kyo was standing there next to Kazuma looking like he wanted to run, even in the darkness there was something that was obvious about his discomfort.

"Ahh, Miss Akasha! Please come over here." Kazuma asked his smile unwavering, Kyo winced like the words had physically pained him. Akasha hesitantly but obediently walked over to them stopping a few feet away.

"Miss Akasha, you love Kyo yes?"

"Yes." She answered for the second time in a less than ten minutes.

"What would you say if he had a second form?"

"Like Haru's?"

"Please don't!" Kyo said softly his eyes full of pain as they seemingly begged his father not to do it.

"Not exactly." He said ignoring the pain of the boy next to him. "Kyo give me your hand!"

"No! Not in front of her!" Kyo objected holding his hand behind his back and slowly backing away from the taller man. "Please not this!" Kazuma reached forward snatching Kyo's hand in an impossibly quick movement.

"I'm sorry Kyo." He said before removing the black and white beads from his wrist quickly before stepping back.

"N-no!" The word uttered from Kyo's mouth seemed abnormally long and loud ending in a feral growl. He dropped to his knees clutching his sides like they were a cause of great pain, an eerie smoke came off his body as he seemed to enlarge in front of their very eyes. Akasha gasped and took a step back as long fangs erupted from his mouth and his skin turned a dark shade of green, his eyes grew larger as his hair disappeared and long ears grew out of his head. His body kept growing ripping the black shirt he had been wearing, he suddenly stopped moving, and he knelt there for a moment his breath coming in growling pants. "Don't look at me!" He cried covering his head with his large arms and shrinking away from Akasha, he stood up still backing away before he turned around and mad a break into the woods.

Akasha stood there with wide eyes unable to make her legs obey her command to move. She almost couldn't believe the scene that she had just witnessed, her Kyo turned into something she could only describe as... a god! A weird green cat god, but still a god. She knew she loved him; did this make a difference in how she felt about him? Did it change anything in their relationship? What would happen now?

"That was Kyo's i True form /i . Do you still love him?" Akasha shook her head the words jarring her out of her trance. She turned to the silver haired man, throwing him the most evil look she could muster before she turned to Kimmiko who stood there eyes wide and mouth open staring into the woods where Kyo had disappeared.

"Kimmi!" Kimmiko blinked shaking her head to clear it. "Do you know where Kyo went?" Kimmiko looked into Akasha's pleading desperate eyes and then back to the woods.

"He went west, if he doesn't change his course he will come to the lake about a mile away straight through the woods." Akasha nodded gritting her teeth.

"How are you with long distance running?"

"Not bad," Kimmiko smirked looking into determined gray eyes. "But if there was a cause I'd be pretty damn good!"

"Great!" Akasha grinned and looked towards the woods. "Sure you're not going to get me lost?"

"Positive!"

"Then let's go!" They both nodded in silent communication and Kimmiko walked up to stand next to Akasha.

"Alright, but whoever this bastard is he better be back when we return! i Nobody /i hurts my friends!" The silver haired man looked at the two girls with confusion and something resembling relief. Akasha shot him another withering look and Kimmiko made a slicing motion across her throat before winking in an unpleasant manner and returning to Akasha's side.

"Ready?" Akasha asked.

"Yep!" Kimmiko answered. "You take the lead, I'll watch the tracks incase he's not going where I think."

"Right lets go!" The girls took off at a pace no less frantic than Kyo's, disappearing into the woods without looking back.

The ground was slightly damp with pools of rain water left over from the night before, it was a good thing because it made Kyo's tracks easy to follow, but a bad thing since it made running even harder for the two girls. They dodged trees and jumped over roots narrowly avoiding falling into puddles of cold water. The girls were able to see the path illuminated by the silver light of the full moon above them as they ran deeper into the woods. The trees seemed to want to protect Kyo as much as he wanted to escape, their nimble branches stuck out just like demonic hands attempting to halt the progress of the odd pair.

"How much farther?" Akasha asked her voice quiet as she kept most of the air for her lungs.

"We are almost there. Just another few-" Kimmiko's voice dropped as they broke out into a clearing. Looking around they were at the small lake. Akasha spotted a figure sitting atop a small rock, the figure resembled the newest form they had come to witness, the figure that his father had called his true form. She walked further onto the beach going slowly so she didn't make Kyo run off again.

"Go away!" Kyo's familiar voice demanded softly.

"No!" Akasha refused crossing her arms over her chest. "Kyo look at me!"

"Why?" He asked his voice taking on an angry tone. "Do you want to reject me to my face? Try and be polite about it? Do you want to laugh at my weakness? Do you want to look upon my demonic face again, just to have your suspicions confirmed so you can vomit from the horror?" Akasha cringed the sadness and anger of his voice cutting her deep. "Why do you want to see this ugly face? Why? WHY?" Kyo demanded spinning around his arm raised, Akasha eyes widened his fist was going to hit her and she had no time to move. She shut her eyes tightly but no blow came, cracking an eye open she saw Kyo looking to the side of her his eyes wide in surprise.

"Kyo, calm down!" Kimmiko demanded in a voice that was much different than her usual emotionless tone, this order almost sounded pained. Akasha turned to see that Kimmiko held Kyo's fist in her hand, a confused frown on her face as she turned to meet Akasha's eyes a small smile appeared on her face. "Some people don't need to find themselves before they admit that they love you!" Akasha nodded capturing Kyo's attention, his once ruby eyes turned to fix on her and she smiled into their violet depths.

"She's right Kyo!" Akasha said walking forward making Kyo take a step back his fist dropping out of Kimmiko's grasp. "Kyo just because you… you turn into this doesn't mean I love you any less! I love you Kyo!" She admitted a tear rolling down her cheek as she took another step forward and he took a matching step back. "Kyo, you're not ugly, you aren't demonic! I would never laugh at you. And vomit? I've never felt more at peace then when you are around! Just because you look different on the outside doesn't mean you changed on the inside!"

"You're right! I'm the same demon on the inside! You are seeing me for who I truly am!" Kyo hissed his eyes turning angry again.

"Who said you were a demon inside? Your family? The same family that can't see such a wonderful thing standing in front of them, instead they turn away from him calling him a monster!" Kyo flinched but forced the anger back into his eyes.

"They see the real me!"

"No Kyo!" Akasha said forcefully stomping her foot and balling her hands into fists. "I see the real you! The real you who wakes up an hour early just to walk me to school! The person who gives his lunch to the stray cats around the school. I see the man that has hidden feelings that only very few can touch!" Akasha stepped forward one more time and Kyo stood rooted to the spot staring down at the fierce girl before him. "Kyo the real monster is the family that doesn't accept you!"

"Akasha…" Kyo whispered his hands falling uselessly to his sides.

"Kyo, please… I love you!" Akasha said again another tear creating a wet path down her cheek. Kyo hung his head his green skin fading back to the peach tone she was used to as he once again shrank in size. He fell to his knees and Akasha rushed to his side.

"Akasha," He said quietly into her ear. "I love you too." Akasha smiled as Kyo wrapped his arms around her. For a moment she had the hug she had wanted for so long, until he once again turned into the orange cat she had fallen in love with. Exhausted he fell into her lap breathing peacefully in his earned slumber. Akasha carefully picked him up cradling him in her arms she gave him a look full of compassion and absently patted his small orange head. He sighed in his sleep and pressed closer to her chest. Akasha looked up when Kimmiko placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should go now." Kimmiko said softly smiling down at her friend. She got a happy smile back in return as she stood up.

"Yes we probably should." Akasha agreed with a nod. They found the path where they had come out not long ago and started walking back side by side. Kimmiko kept her thoughts to herself as she watched Akasha carry Kyo protectively in the crook of her arm shielding him form the cold wind that had gone unnoticed before. Silently they walked the path they had not long ago run, the slow pace allowed them to better avoid the puddles and stick to the sides that held less mud. A comfortable silence was interrupted by Akasha's soft voice.

"Kimmi?" Akasha started keeping her eyes partially on the path and partially on the sleeping cat.

"Hmm?"

"That man… Kyo's father-"

"That bastard was Kyo's father?" Kimmiko asked confused.

"Yes." She nodded forgetting for a moment that she had not been there for Haru's explanation. "Why would he do something like this to Kyo?" Kimmiko shifted her gaze from the path in front of her to the orange ball of fur before she met Akasha's eyes and looked away again.

"I don't know." She admitted after thinking it over for a few moments. "The Sohma family defies all logic, maybe the head of the family told him to do it."

"That's what I was thinking." Akasha said quietly. "Do you think they hate Kyo that much that they would do something like that?"

"Hate is a powerful thing," Kimmiko said sadly. "Maybe it was a test."

"A test?" She repeated. "Possibly, that would explain why I was asked if I loved Kyo repeatedly in such a weird manner." Akasha paused again. "But why would they test us… me at the expense of Kyo? If I wasn't able to handle the new information, what would it have done to Kyo? I know he puts up a tough front, but something like that could have broken him." Her eyes watered and she blinked to keep back the tears.

"I also don't know the answer to that question. I would say loyalty, but he should be loyal to his son first and then the head of the family second… if the head should even be that high on his list." Kimmiko bit her lip frowning at the ground in thought. "I think he might have thought that he was doing this for Kyo's own good… that logic is pretty screwed up, but it's the only thing I can come up with."

"Kimmi?"

"Yes?"

"What do we do now? I have seen the worse of Kyo… will he still want me to be near him?" Kimmiko's mouth twitched up in a half smile as she finally looked up to meet Akasha's eyes.

"I think you're going to be one of the people that he wants nearest him." She replied sincerely. "Kyo's just a bit… scared? Embarrassed? Right now, he will need some time for sure, but I doubt he wants you faraway from him." Kimmiko looked away and through the trees to Shigure's house that was now visible. "Yep, he'll want you around alright!" They broke out into the moonlit clearing in back of Shigure's house, Shigure, Haru and Kazuma were all standing where they were when the girls had left them. Relief flooded all of their faces when they saw that Akasha held Kyo, Kimmiko grinned at Haru before turning to Akasha quickly. "Do you like the silver haired man?" Kimmiko asked for Akasha's opinion since Akasha had a great sense of character.

"No, not really."

"Do you like him less than Yuki?

"Yes, a lot less! I would hit him for what he did to Kyo if I wasn't holding said cat."

"Huh, why don't you take Kyo to his room and cover him up so he doesn't get sick."

"Ok!" Akasha said hesitantly the tone of Kimmiko's voice said she was up to no good, she walked up the steps into the house and disappeared from view when she closed the door. Kimmiko walked up to Kazuma and looked into his eyes for a moment.

"I have something for you." Kazuma frowned in confusion at Kimmiko's odd choice of words.

"What?"

"This." Kimmiko held out her fist limply and opened it in front of Kazuma's face.

"There is nothing there." He said confusion tinting his voice.

"Exactly!" Kimmiko muttered bringing her hidden fist forward and punching him hard in the stomach. Kazuma grunted and fell to his knees. "Hn, at least you have the sense to be guilty. I know I never would have successfully landed that punch unless you allowed it." She looked down at him, his head was lowered against his chest eyes staring vacantly at the ground. "You should remember where your loyalties lie. Kyo isn't something you cam gamble with, his heart is as fragile as glass and you could have done irreparable damage with that stunt!" Kimmiko clenched her teeth and shook her head walking past the unresponsive man to come to a rest in front of Haru.

"Hey." He said cautiously, Kimmiko lifted her troubled face to smile at him.

"Hey yourself." Haru raised his eyebrow but said nothing as she walked past him taking his hand and pulling him into the house after her. When they came to the kitchen she dropped his hand and leaned against the table.

"Kimmi!" Kimmiko had two seconds to look up before Akasha launched herself into her arms. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around the girl returning her hug.

"Kyo's okay!" She said happily pulling away and doing a little spin in the middle of the floor.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he didn't transform back or anything, but he was mumbling something about 'damn rat's'. So he has to be fine!"

"That's great Akasha," Kimmiko said with a real smile. "I'm glad he's doing well." Akasha grinned again and looked up at the ceiling, probably imagining Kyo asleep safely in his bed.

"Me too!" Akasha said with a small nod. "Me too!"

**_ center b According to yesterday, today is tomorrow. /b /center _**

Akasha walked next to Kyo as they slowly made their way through the woods. Kyo reached out and picked up Akasha's hand, she smiled moving so that she was able to walk closer to him. Akasha sighed as the memory of chasing Kyo through the woods struck her suddenly, she didn't know where it had come from. It had been two weeks since that day and no one had talked about it. The surrounding few days had been a bit weird for everyone, since both Kyo and Haru's deep dark secrets had been exposed, but every thing had been smoothed out and gone back to what the only Sohma family could call normal. Yuki still hated Kyo and Kyo just wanted Yuki to leave him alone. Haru had apologized for going Black on Yuki, but he also told Yuki that he wasn't sorry for what he had said… just what he had done. Kyo had actually admitted that Haru was one of his friends and they usually spent their free time together when Akasha and Kimmiko were not to be found –which wasn't often-

Akasha did her best to avoid Yuki, but was civil when she did have to be around him. Kimmiko would pointedly ignore him after hearing what he had said about Kyo. Haru shared Akasha's view on Yuki and Kyo did his best to ignore the rat, Shigure was happy that the two girls didn't mind the odd stuff that had been revealed to them and stuck around. Akasha got along well with Tohru and would occasionally help her in the kitchen, she even found out for sure that Yuki and Tohru were dating, though everyone suspected it.

Kagura had made an appearance and with quite a bit of damage accepted that Kyo was with Akasha now.

Kyo thought it was funny that Kimmiko was scared of dogs and decided to scare her with a stray dog he had found, she didn't find it as funny as he did and proceeded to swear at him in three different languages earning her the spot above Black Haru for creative swearing. Akasha swore she went on for three minutes and didn't repeat any words, well not in the same language.

"What are you smiling about?" Kyo asked irritably.

"Nothing!" Akasha replied grinning up at him, he raised his eyebrow but said nothing as they came out in front of Shigure's house. They walked up and Kyo opened the door letting Akasha step in before he closed it behind them. Together they walked into the living room to find Haru sitting patiently on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Kyo asked in his usual manner of getting straight to the point. Haru looked up with an amused smile and shook his head.

"Shigure asked me to come over."

"Where is he?" Kyo questioned noticing the quite of the house.

"At the main house with Yuki."

"Oh." Kyo paused and blinked in surprise. "So why does he want you to wait for him when he is not here?" Haru opened his mouth but shut it quickly with a frown.

"I don't know!" He answered after a moment of thoughtful silence, Kyo just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"How long are they going to be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Where is Kimmi?" Akasha asked following Kyo over to the couch.

"Uhh… I don't know that either." Haru relied sheepishly. "I know that Shigure wanted her over here to, but she said she had something else to do and she would come later."

"Oh," Akasha smiled at Haru and leaned back against the couch. "How long have they been gone?" Haru frowned in thought and glanced at the clock.

"Almost an hour… I think." He said making Kyo roll his eyes again.

"Haaaruuu, were back!" Shigure's loud voice interrupted as he stretched Haru's name six syllables. "Have Kyo and Akasha come home yet?"

"Yes, they are in here with me." Haru relied much quieter than Shigure had been, but still loud enough to be heard.

"Oh, good!" He said appearing in the doorway. Yuki stepped up behind him looking half angry and half scared. A man resembling Yuki with raven hair came up behind both men and cleared his throat.

"A-Akito-San." Haru said jumping to his feet, it suddenly clicked why Shigure wanted him to stay. A cold pang of fear erupted in his stomach, why was he here? He wanted both Akasha and Kimmiko, was he going to erase their memories?

"Relax Haru," Akito said pleasantly. "This is only a social visit, I wanted to meet the girls I hear so much about." Akito looked over to Kyo how was standing protectively in front of Akasha, a tiny smile broke onto his face and he shook his head. "Step aside Kyo, I won't hurt her." Kyo's jaw visibly clenched and he took two steps to the side still standing defensively. Akasha blinked up at the young man looking at her, everything she had heard about him made his seem older than the teenager sizing her up. Akasha gritted her teeth and stood up slowly.

"Nice to meet you Akito-Sama." Akasha said with a small bow. Akito's mouth twitched up in an almost unnoticeable smile as he looked her over.

"So you're the one who saw Kyo's true form and accepted it, you do know that form is a monster right?" Akasha saw Kyo tense up out of the corner of her eye, but she only smiled pleasantly up at him.

"I guess some might call it that." She said slowly, Akito cocked his head and moved forward.

"And what would you call it?" He asked as pleasantly as her smile.

"Cute!" She replied without hesitation. Akito looked at her for a moment before he laughed softly.

"You are a very peculiar girl aren't you?" He said shaking his head again. "But if 'cute' is the word you wish to describe him with, then by all means do so." Akasha tilted her head confusion showing in her eyes though she held her tongue. "Tell me, where is the second girl… this Kimmiko?" He asked his gaze finding Haru again.

"She will be here, but she had something to do before she came." Haru said uneasily under the older mans gaze.

"What?"

"I didn't ask her." Haru replied confused as to why he should have.

"Hmm," Akito turned back to Akasha and sat down in a chair close to the door. "Akasha, how long have you known Kyo?"

"A little more than three months."

"What do you plan to do after school?"

"I'm planning on becoming a veterinarian." Akasha answered honestly, while trying to figure the reasoning behind his questions.

"What would you do if I had Hatori remove your memories?" Akasha paused in surprise for a moment before glaring at the Sohma in front of her.

"I wouldn't let you have them!" She said forcefully.

Yuki walked in holding a black tank top, he stopped when he saw Akito was sitting in the room and paused for a second deciding whether to leave the room again of stay.

"Put that down! It's Akasha's shirt." Yuki glared at Kyo who had spoken to him and stepped forward once.

"No its not!" Yuki said with an irritated glare.

"Yes it is! She left it here the night it rained!" Kyo insisted angrily matching Yuki's glare though he made no move to take it further than a verbal spar.

"Actually Yuki, Kyo is correct. I left that here and I forgot to bring it back home again." Yuki blinked in surprise at actually finding himself wrong over something so trivial. Akito smiled as he looked between the two boys.

"Yuki," He said capturing the rat's attention. "Do you admit that Kyo won that fight?" His head tilted ever so slightly in obvious mockery of the boy. Yuki's jaw twitched as he saw Akito trying to embarrass him, standing up straighter he moved his frown into a neutral tight lipped line.

"Yes, Kyo won that i fight /i ." Yuki said hesitantly making Akito grin again.

"That was all it took." He said smugly making Yuki frown again. "Akasha, please hug Yuki for me." Yuki paled standing as stiff as a board as he tried to figure out Akito's game. Kyo glared at the rat in an attempt to set him on fire before Akasha could touch him, he wasn't jealous or anything, he just didn't want his girl to touch the damned rat. Well that's what he told himself. Akasha hesitated for a moment before standing up and walking over to stand in front of Yuki. She didn't really want to hug him, but she also didn't see a way out of it without making Akito angry and she had heard it wasn't a very good thing to incur his wrath.

She slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around the boy. Yuki made no move to stop her or to return her affections, however controlled they were. Akasha waited a few seconds for the loud pop and strategically placed pink smoke to appear, she pulled back when neither happened, but he remained the same pale boy he had been moments ago. Turning to face Akito she was given an arrogant smirk.

"I… why… what?" Akasha paused collecting her thoughts. "Why didn't he transform?" She finally asked looking to the families head.

"Simple," He said smirking. "Kyo won a fight! No one said it had to be a physical beating."

"The curse is broken?" Akito nodded. "It's not a fluke?" Akito shook his head now wearing an amused grin. "And it works for the entire Zodiac? Anyone can hug them?"

"Yes and yes." He couldn't help but give a small smile. Akasha grinned back and ran across the room flinging herself in Kyo's arms. Kyo wrapped her tightly against his chest savoring the first hug, to him it was almost sweeter than the first kiss. Akasha pressed her forehead into the crook of his neck and breathed deeply as he held her tightly, she had loved her relationship with Kyo when there was only careful touching, but this simple act of hugging was perfect. Akasha pulled away with a quick grin at Kyo she walked over to stand in front of Akito.

"I'm sorry." Akito furrowed his brow at Akasha's odd statement.

"What fo-" Akasha caught him in mid sentence as she carefully wrapped her arms around his thin frame. A shocked Akito was speechless as Akasha pulled away and returned to her spot ext to Kyo, this time she wrapped an arm around his waist, the chest to chest contact not making his transform again made Akasha's smile grow if possible wider.

"I can't believe it was that easy!" Shigure exclaimed slumping against the wall and covering his face with a weary hand.

"Sometimes the answer is staring you right in the face." Akito replied with a smirk. Shigure let out a small whine at the sheer simplicity of the situation. Akasha and Kyo once again took their seats this time sitting as close as was possible without actually making use of a lap.

Thirty minutes passed in a comfortable silence, A clueless Tohru brought in tea and small snacks, Akito sat watching everyone with an eagle eye making all of them uncomfortable though none of them dared to show it.

Akasha could tell Kyo was as uncomfortable as she was just by the feel of his tense leg against her own, if she looked at his face she wouldn't have guessed that he was at unease since he wore a stone mask. Akasha bit the inside of her lip in thought, Akito seemed to be making an effort to at least be civil towards everyone. Shigure had told her about what Tohru had said to him after she had found out about Kyo's true form, Akasha wondered if that was what had affected him. Or maybe Hatori had put him on new medication and they had a happy side effect. Whatever the cause of it, she was glad. Looking up at Akito she saw he was looking past her and out the window, his eyebrow was raised and he looked between confusion and humor.

"Is that Kimmiko?" He asked softly, tilting his head towards the window to indicate what he was talking about. Akasha looked out the window for a moment before turning back to Akito and nodding.

"Yes, it is." He made a thoughtful sound in the back of his throat and leaned back in his chair. "Hatsaharu, open the door and show her your lack of abilities." Haru nodded and stood up a faint smile on his face.

Kimmiko raised a hand to knock when the door was opened quickly from the other side, she jumped back quickly in surprise and sighed in relief when she saw it was Haru.

"Damnit Haru! Don't do tha-" Kimmiko was cut off when Haru ignored her and scooped her up into a hug. "Haru get the hell off of me, you'll trans… form." She blinked in surprise when nothing happened and he stayed the same Haru she was used to. Pushing back she stepped away from him and looked him over, he was grinning like he held a secret and was proud that she hadn't figured it out yet, but other than that nothing was wrong. Haru shook his head and pulled her into the house closing the door behind them they stopped in the hall.

"Haru…" Kimmiko started slowly. "What… umm how?" She stopped and closed her mouth speechlessly, surprised for the third time in one minute. Haru grinned and chuckled Kimmiko shrugged and threw her arms around Haru's neck he laughed again and squeezed her back. "I didn't know I liked hugging until I missed it." Kimmiko said quietly, Haru grinned and pushed he gently away, taking her hand he led her to the living room. She looked around recognizing everyone except for one young man.

She raised an eyebrow, he resembled Yuki who was standing as far away from the man as possible with a half cautious half scared look on his face. The only person Haru mentioned him being scared of was…

"Akito-San?" She asked hesitantly. The man in question gave a smirk before inclining his head.

"Correct, Miss Kimmiko."

"Oh," She said walking forward a few steps before bowing politely. "Then it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Would you believe me if I said the pleasure was mine?" He asked with something akin to humor in his voice. Kimmiko raised an eyebrow and glanced at Akasha who only shrugged.

"Probably." She said with an indifferent shrug.

"And what would you say if I told you I was here to erase your memories?" He asked a smile forming on his pale lips. Kimmiko frowned but said nothing as she studied his face.

"I would say that you were lying." She said finally earning another amused smirk.

"And why would you say that?" Kimmiko blew her hair out of her eyes getting tired of the questions and fast.

"Because your mouth twitched." Akito's brows rose minutely.

"Pardon me?" Kimmiko sighed and cocked a hip.

"When a person lies the left side of their mouth will twitch. It can only be seen for a moment, but it is a clear indicator whether the person is telling the truth or not."

"And if I did try and take your memories?" Kimmiko frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't let you have them!" She said narrowing her eyes. Akito paused for a moment before laughing.

"You two will do!" He said catching his breath. "You both are allowed to keep you memories, there is no reason to take them any longer since the curse had been broken." Akito looked at Yuki before smiling again and standing up as a car pulled into Shigure's driveway. He walked out of the room his robes swirling dramatically around him, they heard the front door open and close before seeing the head climb into the car and disappear as they drove away.

"The curse is broken?" Kimmiko repeated her confused frown making Shigure laugh.

"That's what happens when you're late!" He said with a grin.

"Kimmi," Akasha said capturing the blonde's attention. "The curse i is /i broken! Because Kyo won a fight against Yuki." Akasha smiled proudly as Kimmiko deduced what had happened since Akasha had a simple way of explaining complicated things in one sentence, so it was just a matter of filling in the blanks.

"Huh," Kimmiko turned to Kyo with a smile. "Nice job Kitten!" Kyo growled and made a fist.

"Don't call me that!" Kimmiko cocked her head.

"Sorry!" Kimmiko winked at Akasha. "Still has the cats temper though!"

"I do not!" Kyo argued stomping his foot in exasperation.

"Kyo." Akasha laid her hand on his arm making him look down at her his temper instantly calming down. Kimmiko grinned watching her friends, such a simple act, but she was the only one who could do it and get that effect. Kyo sighed and sat down on the couch spreading his legs Akasha took the open spot allowing Kyo to wrap his arms around her waist.

Kimmiko jumped when two arms were wrapped around her stomach Haru smiled setting his chin on her shoulder. Akasha looked at them and laughed.

"You jumped!" Akasha started snickering and even Kyo snorted in amusement.

"So?"

"So! Haru's lucky you didn't knock him upside the head!" Akasha pointed out with a shake of the head.

"Why's that?" Haru asked not moving from his new found position.

"I just have a thing about people touching me," Kimmiko said airily. "We all have our faults!"

"Yeah, you just have more than most!" Akasha said making Kimmiko stick out her tongue. Akasha copied the gesture and both girls started laughing.

"So… what next?" Kimmiko asked curiously.

"I don't know." Akasha said thoughtfully. "All's well that ends well! Right?"

"Did this end well?" Kimmiko asked leaning into Haru. Kyo tightened his hold on Akasha and grinned.

"Of course!" Akasha said a bright grin lighting her face. "But when something ends, something else begins!"

"So?" Kimmiko said an eyebrow raised waiting for more.

"So… here's to a happy beginning!" Akasha smiled making Kimmiko chuckle.

"A happy Beginning!" They repeated together raising pretend glasses in a mock salute.


End file.
